The present invention relates to standardized mechanical interface (SMIF) systems for reducing particle contamination in the processing of semiconductor wafers or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a pod for use with SMIF systems.
The presence or generation of particles during the processing of integrated circuits can lead to physical defects or other quality control problem. Initially clean rooms were utilized to minimize particle contamination during processing. As the size of integrated circuitry has continued to be reduced the size of particles which can contaminate an integrated circuit has also become smaller making clean rooms impractical and overly expensive. Standard mechanical interface SMIF systems have gained popularity due to their inherent advantages in reducing and controlling particle contamination in the processing of wafers into integrated circuits.
In SMIF processing equipment, wafers to be processed are stored and transported in sealable boxes or pods. The pods typically have a removable box door that engages with an elevator door on a piece of SMIF processing equipment with the pod or box also interfacing with said equipment. The elevator door and the box door are opened simultaneously to prevent or minimize exposure of the wafers to any ambient air.
Of utmost importance is the retaining, sealing, and latching mechanisms associated with the pod or box. Retaining, latching and sealing mechanisms that utilize rubbing or scraping of parts can generate particles internally of the equipment. It is therefore important to utilize retaining, sealing, and latching mechanisms that eliminate or minimize the scraping or rubbing of surfaces.